Double Lives
by bobbobin
Summary: Follow Luffy's story as he meet people with double lives just like him. Watch each of them as they uncover each others secret life and be invited by Luffy to join his own spy agency. AU. PLease Read and Review. Mission 2 is up!
1. Prologue: Normal lives

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****General for now, (future ZoSan, LuNa, FraRo)**

**Rating: ****PG 13**

**  
****Summary: ****Luffy is the funiest boy at school. Zoro is the fantasy of all the female students. Sanji is a four-eyed nerd. Nami is the top student. Usopp is the leader of the most feared gang. Chopper is an outcast. Robin is the new History teacher. Franky is a janitor. That is what the people around them see.**

**Follow Luffy's story as he meet people with double lives just like him. Watch each of them as they uncover each others secret life and be invited by Luffy to join his own spy agency. AU fic where DF and Fishmen exist.**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Prologue – Normal Lives.**

There are people that you think you fully know.

There are people you think you understand.

But there are these people who live behind lies and deception.

These people who seem normal are hiding secrets that cannot be revealed.

These secrets can either be something they wanted for themselves.

Or it could be something brought by destiny.

Some of them liked what they have become.

While some just want to be normal.

_**Going Merry High Front Gate– 07:38 hrs**_

"Ah!"

The rabid scream of fan girls roared throughout the school as Zoro entered the gate. Zoro is the most famous guy in school because of his green hair, sharp looks, muscular and tan body.

"Good morning Roronoa-sama!" The female students greeted in unison as they aligned themselves like royal guards to make way for the king.

_Stay away from me bitches. You're making my headache worse. Damn those Robbers!_

"Good morning." Zoro replied as he walks towards the main building, ignoring everyone trying to get his attention.

"Ah! He talked to us!"

_**Going Merry High Stock Room – 07:38 hrs**_

"Please! I lost something and it's possible that it ended inside this room."

"As I said girly. No one is allowed to the stock room without the new sensei's permission" Franky explained.

"Mr. Janitor are you talking about Nico-sensei?" Vivi asks.

"Yes she's the one I'm SUPPA talking about."

"I guess we should find her then." Nami gave up and walked away followed by Vivi.

_That's SUPPAAA close! Good thing they SUPPA forgot to ask for permission. I should SUPPA move those things before the girls return._

_**Going Merry High Main Building Second Floor Corridor– 07:41 hrs**_

The flock of girls that greeted Zoro is following him and they are now inside the building. Their eyes are all heart shaped which is only focused on their prince.

"Bump" One of the girls fell down as she bumped into someone. "Ew… I got in contact with the freak."

"Sorry." The huge hairy man said while reaching his hand to the girl.

"Watch where you're going, freak. You should know no one wants to even touch you and you bumped my friend." One of the girls said.

"But I already said sorry and she was the one who bumped in to me." He tried to defend himself.

"What are you talking about? She is the one who fell down that's proof enough that you are the one ho bumped her."

"I don't think your logic is correct my dear." A sweet female voice said.

"Ah, Sensei."

"I saw it and she really was the one who bumped into Tony-kun. He even tried to avoid her but there is not enough space to move away. And she is the one who fell down because of difference in their build." The teacher defended Chopper.

"Ah is that so. Sorry Sensei. We will go now." The girl said with a vow.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to, it should be to him"

"Ah that's right." The two girls turned around to face Chopper. "I'm sorry." The two girls said unwillingly then they runoff to return to the flock of girls.

"Are you alright Tony-tony Chopper?"

"Yes Nico-Sensei. Thank you. I'll go to my class now." Chopper bowed and walks to his class room._ Sigh. This is why I said to Doctorine going back to school is troublesome._

"Nico-Sensei!" Robin heard a familiar voice call her as she watch Chopper enter his classroom.

"Nico-sensei I finally found you."

Robin turned around and she saw two female students, one with a short orange hair and the other with a long blue hair.

_Neferti Vivi. Why did your father send you to this school?_

"Yes, what is it Nami?" Robin asks looking at the orange head.

"I lost something important and I believe it is inside the stock room, but the janitor said I need to get your permission to enter"

"Yes that's right. I will make you a note then. Let's go to my office."

"Ok Sensei." Nami smiled. _Phase one accomplished._

_**Going Merry High Class 1-C – 07:41 hrs**_

"Ahahaha!" The noise of laughs is echoing inside the room of class 1-C.

"Luffy do that thing again. The one where you put sticks in your nose and mouth." A male student suggested.

"Ok here it goes." Luffy said before doing what he was told.

"Ahahahahahaha!" The whole class burst in laughter.

"Bang!"

The powerful crash of the door caused every one to look at it. Everyone immediately turned away when they saw who the culprit is. And the room became quiet .

"Why are you looking at me with that face Monkey boy? Do you want to die?"

Luffy grinned when he heard the threat from the long nosed guy. _He's a good candidate._ _Should I invite him now?_

"What are you grinning at Strawhat? Do you want a fight?" _Please say no. Say no._

"No. I'm not in the mood."

Usopp took his sit when Luffy replied. "Good decision." _Yes! Thank god! Every one is afraid of the Great Leader Usopp!_

_**Going Merry High Class 3-A – 07:46 hrs**_

"Excuse me can you help me with these?" Sanji's female classmate asks.

Sanji simply nodded. "_Anything for you my lady._ That's what he wanted to say.

"Ah!" Screams can be heard from Sanji's position and he knows what it means._ The Marimo's here._

"Ah, Nobita could you finish this for me? I need to see Roronoa-sama." The girl did not wait for his reply.

_Shitty Marimo. You're lucky I should lay low!_

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Mission 1: Only Way

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****General for now, (future ZoSan, LuNa, FraRo)**

**Rating: ****PG 13**

**  
****Summary: ****Luffy is the funiest boy at school. Zoro is the fantasy of all the female students. Sanji is a four-eyed nerd. Nami is the top student. Usopp is the leader of the most feared gang. Chopper is an outcast. Robin is the new History teacher. Franky is a janitor. That is what the people around them see.**

**Follow Luffy's story as he meet people with double lives just like him. Watch each of them as they uncover each others secret life and be invited by Luffy to join his own spy agency. AU fic where DF and Fishmen exist.**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Chapter 1 – The Only Way.**

There are people who live in a life they want.

There are people whose dream is within their grasp.

While there are people who live a life they never want.

Just to reach the dream that they have.

They hide their real selves with masks that can't be removed.

They decide to become someone else to hide the truth.

These people never wanted to act like someone else.

But it is the only way for them to reach their goal.

_**Going Merry High Class 3-A – 12:00 hrs **_

"Ding Dong!"

"Okay class, that's it for today." The teacher said hiss goodbye and left the class room.

"Roronoa-sama let's eat together." Perona invited Zoro for lunch once the teacher left the room.

"No. Thanks. As I say everyday, I like to eat alone." Zoro said as he stood from his seat then walked towards the door. _What an annoying bitch. How many times should I tell her that till she understood?_

_What an arrogant bastard._ Sanji thought then he did the same thing except he has a bento for two in his right hand._ If it was me I would gladly eat with all the ladies and I will even cook for them. But I ended up like this……_Sanji looked at the bento in his hand and sighed.

Sanji made his way to the rooftop. It is his routine to eat his self made bento there. He decided to eat in there since he transferred to this school at the start of this semester, so he could not get distracted and loose control to flirt with all her female around him. He feels better here because he don't have to control his self because no one is around. No one goes there except for him and a certain bastard.

_**Going Merry Main Building Rooftop – 12:13 hrs**_

After Sanji checked the door of the rooftop and he realized that it's not locked. _Great he's here again._ Sanji opened the door of the roof top and he was blinded by the sudden exposure to sunlight.

"What took you so long Cook? I'm quite hungry already."

Sanji rubbed his eyes until it got used to the light. _Shut up Marimo._ He saw Zoro leaning on the fence. "Sorry Roronoa-san." Sanji apologized. _How dare you complain when I do your bento every day? You're lucky I don't want to see anyone get hungry._ Sanji finally walked past the door and then he locked it.

Zoro moved out off the fence. He walked towards Sanji and then he sat down crossed legged in front of the Cook. Sanji did the same and opened the bento he had been carrying.

"Here's your bento Roronoa-san." Sanji politely said as he handover one of the bento.

Sanji is annoyed because Zoro immideiately started eating once he got the bento in his hand. _What an arrogant bastard. _Zoro never thanked Sanji for the bento he makes everyday and it makes him even more annoyed with their situation. _Well at least he eats them without second thought._ Sanji sighed and he started eating as well._ How did I end up like this?_

Sanji was living his life in full bliss. He was living in a life where everything he wants is within his grasps. Flirting with every girl he came across, giving them words of endearment and flattery. Serving them his self prepared foods every lunch brake at school, working in a famous restaurant as the youngest chef. He had everything he wanted but because of a Shitty Old Geezer's idea all of it is gone. The job the he loved with his life and his life itself is now gone. He can never be his self again for it is the only way for him to regain every thing he once had, his life, his dreams, his everything.

_**Baratie Residence – 20:11 hrs – 2 weeks before the new semester**_

"What do you mean I'm on my own?" Sanji asks with anger in his face.

"You're already an adult little eggplant. You should learn to survive on your own."

"I told you not to call me that geezer. Yes I understand what you mean. I understand why you want me to live on my own. But what I don't understand is why you are no longer letting me work at the Baratie?"

"Because I told you so." Zeff said glaring at Sanji.

"What kind of reason is that?" Sanji glared back.

"Because if you think you will inherit my restaurant you are wrong. So you better find your own job and start your own business eggplant."

Sanji did not answer and made his way towards his room to pack his bags.

* * *

_**Mission: Live and Survive on your own**_

_**Client:**__ Zeff_

_**Mission Goals: **_

_Move out of my house and stay in an apartment I chose._

_Look for a job to earn your own money._

_Transfer to Going Merry High._

_Survive until you finish college without asking for any help from me._

_**Important details for the mission:**_

_Going Merry High does not allow its student to work._

_Zeff will be paying the rent of the apartment for the first six months._

_**Agent Assigned to the Mission:**__ Baratie Sanji_

_**Mission Status:**__ Ongoing_

* * *

_**Jaya Apartment Complex Room 312 – 10:31 hrs – 1 week and 6 days before the new semester**_

"All done." Sanji said as he fixed his slightly wrinkled shirt while standing at the center of his room.

Sanji had immediately moved out as the geezer ordered. The geezer is at least good enough to get a place for him before hand and also paid the rent for the first six months. Zeff gave Sanji his allowance for the next two weeks, but Sanji was told that it is the last he will get from the geezer and that he will not pay for anything that Sanji needed for school.

"Okay what's next? Should I find a job or fix my papers for the transfer?" Sanji pulled out a pack of cigarette along with a lighter from his pocket. He shook the cigarette pack a little until one end of a cigarette stick popped out. He then used his mouth to pull out the stick of the pack and then he lit it with one flick of the lighter.

* * *

_**Mission: Live and Survive on your own**_

_**Mission Goal: **_

_1. Move out of my house and stay in an apartment I chose. - Accomplished_

* * *

_**Going Merry High Registrar**_** – 11:46 hrs **_**– 1 week and 6 days before the new semester**_

"Good afternoon, my beautiful angel." Sanji said as he peeked trough the hole in the glass window.

"Good afternoon." The girl blushed as she replied.

"Would you care to help me to be with you forever?" Sanji said with a wink from his visible eye.

"Uhm. I'm sorry?" The girl shyly asks.

Sanji placed his right hand over his left chest just on top of his heart. "Oh milady please help me arrange my papers to be able to transfer here and be with you forever."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

_**Mission: Live and Survive on your own**_

_**Mission Goal: **_

_3. Transfer to Going Merry High. - Accomplished_

* * *

_**East Blue City Shopping District – 09:12 hrs – 6 days before the new semester**_

Sanji just walked out of the third restaurant he had applied for the day. It has been a week since he started to look for a job. He tried to apply for a position of a chef, but no one believed him when he said that he used to work at the Baratie, so he decided to apply as a waiter instead and try to crawl up into being a chef. But once they discovered that he is a student of Going Merry High they all denied to give him any kind of job.

_Shit! That geezer he wanted me to look for a job but he sent me to school that prohibited working students. And for some reason all the owner of these shops are so scared of hiring someone from that school saying that it will be the end for them if they do so._

_**East Blue City Shopping District – 19:32 hrs – 5 days before the new semester**_

Sanji is sitting on a bench resting. He again had spent the whole day searching for any job he can get. Once a again he failed to find one.

"Shit! I'll run out of money soon." Sanji said in a voice enough to be heard by other people.

"Ah! Thief! Help me!" A female voice shouted.

Sanji looked at the lady who just shouted and then looked at the direction she is pointing. He immediately stood up from his sit and runs after the figure he can see running.

"Get back here you bastard!" Sanji shouted as he gracefully maneuvered trough the people in the street while running after the thief. Sanji is decreasing their distance by the second. He is running in a speed possible for a normal human being while evading everyone in his way. _I can't believe the old geezer's punishment will be useful._

When Sanji is only about ten feet away the thief took a turn in a small alley. Then he heard a shout of pain._ Who was that? It came from the alley the thief went in to._ Sanji's question was answered when he reached the alley. There he saw a figure standing. It is a figure of a man with a sword in each hand and another in his mouth. _What the hell?_ Sanji can see the man's piercing eyes and the bandana in his head. But it is too dark to see the face of the man.

"Return that for me." The guy with the bandana pointed at the bag on the ground after he sheathed all three of his swords.

"Who are you?" Sanji asks as he walked towards the unconscious body lying on the floor.

"It's none of you business." The man answered as he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" Sanji yelled as he runs after the guy. He was surprised when his back suddenly touched a wall and a powerful hand is gripping his shirt. Sanji felt his heart thump faster as the guys face started to lean towards his. He tried to examine the man's face but it is still to dark for him to see.

"Listen blondie." The guy whispered to Sanji's ear. "Why don't you just give me your thanks for helping your pansy ass rather than asking questions that does not concern you?"

Sanji felt a vein in his head popped. Sanji swiftly moved his right leg and crossed it at the left leg of the other man then he pulled it back causing the guy with the bandana to loose his balance and grip on him. "Who said I need your help bastard?" Sanji yelled as he launched a stomp to the man sitting in the ground before him. His kicked was blocked by an arm and then he felt a grip near his ankle. He tried to puu back but the other guy is strong.

The bandana guy pulled Sanji's leg as he stood up causing Sanji to fall backwards. Sanji twisted his body when he felt his self falling. He used his hands as support so he his body won't touch the ground. He then made a kick with his free leg, hitting the bandana guy in the chest causing it to fly away into the garbage bin.

"Is that all that you've got mister vigilante?" Sanji asks mockingly after he stood up properly.

The vigilante as Sanji calls him, jumped off the garbage bin with an angry growl. "I'll give you what you want blondie." The vigilante unsheathed all his swords and prepared for an attack. The sole of a shoe hit the blades of three swords. The two of them glared at each other as they heard someone's footstep. They both looked at the source of the sound and they saw the thief running away. Sanji took action and runs towards the thief and then he gave it flying kick to its back.

"Trying to go somewhere?"

"Broom! Broom!" Sanji looked behind him and saw the vigilante riding a bike away from the alley. _Shit! He got away._

----T_T----

Sanji returned the bag to its owner. The lady seemed to have heard him when he said he is running out of money that's why he was offered a job. The job the lady offered him is something he did not think of doing before. The lady owns a famous host club that allows minors to get in. The said host club is located in the same city they live in, East Blue City. She offered Sanji to be a host in her club even though he is a student of GMH.

Sanji thought of it twice before accepting. He has no other choice, it is the only job offer he have right now and the pay is a big factor to his decision.

Sanji accepted the job and he became famous in a short time. But the owner requested that he should hide his real identity while working in the club which he understood. The owner also requested him to dress differently when he is not working. She wanted him to disguise and hide his good looks and personality so that no client will recognize Sanji when he was out of work which he also understood, but it is a torture for him to not get the attention and show his affection to the ladies he came across with."

* * *

_**Mission: Live and Survive on your own**_

_**Mission Goal: **_

_2. Look for a job to earn your own money.. - Accomplished_

* * *

_**Going Merry High Class 3-A – 08:00 hrs – first day of class**_

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Sensei."

"You may take your seats. Before I start homeroom I would like to introduce you to someone. Baratie you may come in."

The front door of the room opened and a boy walked in and stood beside the teacher. The boy has black hair with his bangs almost covering his whole face if not for the parting in the middle. If you look closely you will notice that he is wearing a pair of glasses behind those hairs.

"You may introduce yourself to them no Baratie."

"I'm Baratie Sanji. Hope we all get along." Sanji said trying to control himself from praising all the ladies in the class.

"You may take your seat now Baratie." The teacher pointed at an empty desk at the end of the room.

Sanji did what he was told. On his way to his seat he noticed a guy with green hair. _Green hair? How weird._

_**Going Merry High Class 3-A – 12:00 hrs – first day of class**_

"Ding! Dong!" The bell that informs everyone that it is lunch brake had rung.

Sanji looked around the classroom and he can see everyone going to their respective group._ This is the reason why I don't want to transfer. Shitty geezer. I guess I should not eat here I might look control._ Sanji thought when he saw a group of girls sat near his desk.

He stood up from his seat and brought his bento with him. He decided to look for a place where there is no one else. He searched the entire building but it is either there are girls in the room or the room does not allow food inside. He almost gave up when he realized that he still have not checked the rooftop.

_**Going Merry Main Building Rooftop – 12:34 hrs – first day of class**_

Sanji climbed the stairs to the rooftop and he is now in front of the door. He tried to twist the knob but it is locked from the other side._ Looks like I found the place I'm looking for._ Sanji put the bento in the floor and then he pulled out a pin from his pocket and he started to pick the lock._ Good thing the Geezer always locks the door of our house even if I'm not home yet._

"Click."

_There you go._ Sanji returned the pin in his pocket and took the bento from the floor. He opened the door slightly and then he took a peek. _Good no ones around._ He then entered the rooftop and then closed the door and locked it.

"Delicious." Sanji complemented his own cooking. He is now sitting on the floor just beside the door. He did that so he could easily hear if someone is to approach the rooftop. Sanji was about to put an octopus sausage in his mouth when he heard a grumble. _Was that sound made by a stomach?_ Another grumble was heard and this time Sanji is sure that it was from a stomach._ Someone else is here?_ Sanji stood up and searched for the culprit. He found a green haired guy lying on the floor with his hands on his head.

"Here." Sanji offered the half empty bento in his hand.

The green haired man sits up and looked at Sanji in the eye. "What's that?"

_Isn't it obvious? _Sanji thought. "I heard your stomach grumbling so I thought you would like to have some." He politely explained.

"No thanks." The green haired man's stomach grumbled once more.

Sanji put the bento down in front of the green haired man. "You can have it all. I already ate half of it anyways."

"Why are you giving me this? I don't even know you."

"I just can't stand it when I see people get hungry. And we are in the same class I transferred this semester."

"Is that so?"

Sanji watched as the green haired man took the bento. He noticed that the green haired man is heaving second thoughts before putting a piece of squid in his mouth. And he also noticed that inhibition of the green haired man disappeared after he swallowed the squid.

The bell rang just after the green haired man swallowed the last piece of the food.

"We should get going … …"

"Roronoa Zoro"

"I see, we should go now Roronoa-san and oh I'm Baratie Sanji." Sanji held out his hand. But Zoro just stared on it. Sanji's blood started to boil. _How rude! I fed you Marimo and you did not even said thanks and now you're ignoring my hand shake?_ Sanji was about to explode in rage when the bell rung once more. He decided to ignore the Marimo's personality for now and hoped he will not see him again in this place.

_**Going Merry Main Building Rooftop – 12:32 hrs - Present**_

_Damn! How I wish he was not here on the second day of school or at least he would have eaten on that day. Damn. Because of my habit of not letting anyone get hungry I ended up making bento for him everyday. And damn that geezer if not for him none of this would have been happening._

Sanji looked at Zoro who is now having his nap._ Damn! Marimo when will he learn some manners?_ Once he finished his own meal he arranged the boxes and then he took his own nap. _I'm still tire. It was so busy at the shop last night._

* * *

_**Mission Status Report**_

_**Mission: Live and Survive on your own**_

_**Client:**__ Zeff_

_**Mission Goals: **_

_Move out of my house and stay in an apartment I chose. – Accomplished_

_Look for a job to earn your own money. – Accomplished_

_Transfer to Going Merry High. – Accomplished_

_Survive until you finish college without asking for any help from me. - Ongoing_

_**Important details for the mission:**_

_Going Merry High does not allow its students to work._

_Zeff will be paying the rent of the apartment for the first six months._

_**Agent Assigned to the Mission:**__ Baratie Sanji_

_**Mission Status:**__ Ongoing_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Mission 2: I Just Know

**Fandom: ****One Piece****  
****Pairing: ****General for now, (future ZoSan)**

**Rating: ****PG 13**

**  
****Summary: ****Luffy is the funiest boy at school. Zoro is the fantasy of all the female students. Sanji is a four-eyed nerd. Nami is the top student. Usopp is the leader of the most feared gang. Chopper is an outcast. Robin is the new History teacher. Franky is a janitor. That is what the people around them see.**

**Follow Luffy's story as he meet people with double lives just like him. Watch each of them as they uncover each others secret life and be invited by Luffy to join his own spy agency. AU fic where DF and Fishmen exist.**

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda–sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Chapter 2 – I just know.**

I know that that day will come

That day when my dreams will start to come true

The day that may be just normal to some

But to me it is the path that I should go trough

The path that will bring me happiness

And the path that will bring me to them

I know, I just know

My nakama, I will find you.

_**G-8 Host Club Mr. Black's Room– 20:24 hrs.**_

Inside the private room of the G-8 host club a client and his host is having their usual 'conversation'.

"Be a spy."

"I refuse."

"I refuse."

"You refuse what?"

"I refuse your refusal."

"Luffy, you have been asking me for almost a month now to join this spy team of yours and I always say no. How many times should say I refuse Luffy?"

"Until you accept my offer to be in my team Mr. Black."

"Okay then Luffy, I have been wondering who the members of your so called team are?"

"You and me, and I'm planning to invite the Hunter"

"So you still have not recruited that Hunter as well huh?" Mr. Black asks then he realized something else. "Don't count me in!" Mr. Black karate chopped Luffy in the head. Luffy is at the other end of the table which is full with empty plates and glasses.

Mr. Black is the most famous host in that club. He started to work in the club during the end of summer vacation. He became famous in no time because of his look and personality, he would always give a sample of his cooking to each of his clients and because of that, his clients requested to the management for him to have a private room where he can cook and serve meals he made to his clients.

"That's mean Sanji." Luffy said as he tapped his own head.

"Idiot. How many times should I tell you not to call my name here? What if someone from our school hear you call my name."

"Nah. It's all right they know you as Nobita anyways, but I don't understand why they don't recognize you even if some of your clients is also your classmates. They should be idiots for not realizing you are the same person where there is no difference from your so called disguise and this form of yours." Luffy said with a frown on his head.

"You're the only one who can recognize me in that form!"

"Neh? Really?"

"Yes really."

"That confirmed it. They really are idiots."

Sanji gave a sigh of defeat. _I'm tired of having this conversation everyday._ "Luffy. What made you want me to join your team?"

"Well because you're a good guy."

_Because I'm a good guy?_ "What made you think I'm a good guy Luffy?"

"I just know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tootoot tootoot"

"It's 8:30 already." Luffy looked at his watch then he looked back at Sanji. "Be a spy." Lufyy tried once more.

"No." Sanji simply replied.

Luffy similed widely from his reply as if he was just not rejected once more. "Then I'll be back tomorrow. I'll go find the Hunter now. Bye Mr. Black, see you at school and thanks for the delicious meal." Luffy finally said his goodbye and left the room.

Sanji sighed once more. _He'll be back tomorrow he says._ Sanji smiled. _What a weird kid. Who would believe that he is forming a team of spy? _Sanji wondered. _'You do.'_ Sanji laughed with the thought. _Maybe I really do. If only I don't have a goal to achieve I might have accepted, but my dream has nothing to do from being a spy._

* * *

_**Mission: Gather Nakamas**_

_**Client:**__ Red Haired Shanks_

_**Mission Goal: **_

_ Gather people with special talents to join your team._

_**Mission Details:**_

_ Candidates for Agents Special Talent_

_The Hunter Fighting/Swordsmanship_

_Mr. Black/Baratie Sanji Cooking/Flirting/Disguising(he said he is good at it.)_

_Sogeking Ussop Unknown_

_Recruited Agents_

_None_

_**Important details for the mission:**_

_Make sure the candidates can be trusted not to reveal your identity as a spy if they denied your request._

_If your identity is revealed the mission will be aborted and your status as a spy will be removed._

_**Agent Assigned to the Mission:**__ Monkey D. Luffy aka Agent Straw-hat_

_**Mission Status:**__ Ongoing_

* * *

_**East Blue City Shopping District – 21:22 hrs**_

Luffy yawned while stretching his hands upward. "Still no sign of him." Luffy had been searching the whole shopping district for 'The Hunter', a famous vigilante at their city.

The Hunter is said to wear a bandana on his head and three earrings on his left ear, but his most noticeable feature are his three swords. The Hunter is said to use all three swords at the same time, with one on each hand and the last on his mouth. People who have seen him fight said that he was like a monster no one can defeat because of his amazing strength and swordsmanship.

This vigilante was said to first appear during the middle of summer break capturing small time thieves. But as the weeks pass bye it is said that he had brought down several famous gangs by his own. Once Luffy heard about all of this a month ago, he decided without second thought that he wants this Hunter on his team.

The shopping district is where the Hunter usually shows up. That is the reason why Luffy would always walk around the Shopping district once his classes are over. But he never once met or at least saw The Hunter. He is either too late to arrive where The Hunter is said to be or the information he gets are wrong.

He had been searching for a month, but time will never cause him to give up. He's actually pretty satisfied with the result of his search, even though he never even had a glimpse of The Hunter, he was able to meet Sanji one night on his search and hopes that he will meet more amazing people to invite to be a spy.

"Kyaaaah! I heard the Hunter is in that alley." A girl screamed.

_Here it goes._ Luffy runs towards the direction the girl pointed. He run as fast as he could over taking everyone else running towards the same direction. He finally reached the alley where the girls said The Hunter would be. There he found a group of about ten people surrounding someone.

"Excuse me, are you The Hunter?" Luffy asks while walking towards the group.

"Who are you brat? Get out of here if you don't want to end up dead." One of the men said.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy continued to walk and he passed trough the men circling the guy in the center. He stopped in front of the guy with a bandana and swords on his side. Luffy walked around excitedly as he observed the person.

"What are you doing brat?" The guy with the bandana asks him while watching him intently.

"Bandana, Three earrings, three swords. Cool! I found The Hunter!" Luffy shouted with his arms stretched in the air. "Be a spy and join my team."

"What are you talking about idiot?"

"I'm telling you to be a spy with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Neh. Because it's fun."

"Oi. You two there looks like you have forgotten about us." A guy asks as he attacked with a dagger and he is followed by the others.

Luffy simply avoided the attacks while protecting his strawhat. He would jump over the attacker or simply move out off the way when he is attacked. While doing so he is watching The Hunter's every movement. He can see how the vigilante block the attacks directed at him without effort. One attack for each person is enough for The Hunter to incapacitate his opponents and because of that the fight is over in no time.

"Sugee!!! You're very strong! Be a spy with me!" Luffy said as he approached The Hunter after the vigilante defeated the last opponent.

"Sorry brat but I have my own goal."

"Really what is it? Tell me. Tell me."

"I don't why I'm going to tell someone like you this but, I want to be the best Swordsman there is."

"Cool! The best Swordsman ever! You really should be a spy with me. I'm going to be the best spy ever, "The King of Spies". The King of Spies should have the best on his team that's why you should join."

"No."

"You will."

"No I won't." A vein in The Hunter's head started to pulse fast because of his irritation.

"You will!" Luffy insisted.

"Bang!"

The sound of the gun being shot got their attention. They saw one of the guys is now awake and he have a gun pointed at them.

"Hahahaha. What are you going to do now Hunter? What can your swords do against my gun? Die bastard."

"Bang!" The guy with the gun pulled the trigger once more.

Luffy moved in front of The Hunter and shoved the Swordsman away so he will be the one to get hit by the bullet.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asks after he fell onto the ground with his butt first. "Shit!" Zoro cursed as he saw Luffy got hit by the bullet. "What the?" Zoro's eye widen because of what he saw next. There is something stretching at Luffy's back and it stretched for about a foot long. Then it stopped and returned from where it came from resulting with the bullet to do the same. The bullet returned to the direction from where it came from scratching the shooter in the face.

"Monster!!!!" The Shooter runs away from them.

The Hunter was speechless for a moment. The thing that he saw is something he would not think to be possible. "What are you?" He asks.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I am a rubber man." Luffy demonstrate and pulled the skin on his cheek stretching it beyond normal limits.

The Hunter stood up besides Luffy and did the same. He pinched Luffy's other cheek then pulled it. "How is this possible?"

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit."

"What's that?"

"It is a Devil fruit. It is a scientifically made fruit that causes the consumer to gain a supernatural ability."

"Ok." Zoro said not really understanding anything.

"So will you be a spy with me?"

"I have a question."

"Yes what is it?" Luffy asks tilting his head.

"Will it help me to be stroger if I become a spy?"

Luffy smiled with the question He knew that he finally acquired his first member. "Of course, there will be a lot of strong people we could meet during missions."

"Fine. But you should never interfere in my dream or I will kill you my self." Zoro said in monotone.

"Yehey!" Luffy yelled.

"So what now?"

"Uhmm." Luffy started to think while humming. "What's your real name?"

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." Zoro answered as he removed his bandana causing Luffy to see his face fully.

"Wang! Wang! Wang!"

"The police are here we should go." Zoro walked towards a motor bike parked nearby.

"To where?"

"Idiot! You are recruiting me to be a spy so you should bring me to your base!" Zoro yelled.

"Ah that's right. So will we ride on that? Cool!"

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Zoro is now riding his bike and he motioned his head to tell Luffy to ride with him.

"Suge! I've never rode a motorbike before!" Luffy rushed towards Zoro and rode on the bike.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Zoro turned on the switch of his bike and then they took off the area with an amazing speed.

* * *

_**Mission Status Report**_

_**Mission: Gather Nakamas**_

_**Client:**__ Red Haired Shanks_

_**Mission Goal: **_

_ Gather people with special talents to join your team._

_**Mission Details:**_

_ Candidates for Agents Special Talent_

_Mr. Black/Baratie Sanji Cooking/Flirting/Disguising(he said he is good at it)_

_Usopp Sogeking Unknown_

_Recruited Agents Special Talent_

_1. The Hunter/Roronoa Zoro Fighting/Swordsmanship_

_**Important details for the mission:**_

_Make sure the candidates can be trusted not to reveal your identity as a spy if they denied your request._

_If your identity is revealed the mission will be aborted and your status as a spy will be removed._

_**Agent Assigned to the Mission:**__ Monkey D. Luffy aka Agent Straw-hat_

_**Mission Status:**__ Ongoing_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks!**


End file.
